Lingering
by AstronomicalDragon
Summary: Puppyshipping. Jou is satisfied with his life. He has Yugi, and that's not going to change any time soon. Or is it? Yugi leaves, and Jou is left alone and miserable. Everyone he knew has now moved away and is building their future. Only Jou lingers. Domino doesn't harbour a single friend. But is that really so? After a slightly cliche meeting with Seto, Jou is willing to doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

Blood flowed freely through his fingers as his torn knuckles screamed agony. Scarlet droplets fell onto the asphalt as his hand receded to his side, shoulders finally sagging. It wasn't the first time Katsuya Jounouchi had punched a wall and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He spat a bitter curse into the night air and turned away from the abused brick wall outside his father's apartment. Yet again the drunkard had refused Jounouchi even the courtesy of entering the run down flat to collect the last of his belongings he left there since his move two months ago. Oh well, he figured – he could just come back when the man wasn't at home. After all, the old oak out back was just as good an entrance as the front door.

He hissed as another throb of pain hit his fist. Right now his main priority should be getting back to his own flat and treating his hand. Yugi will get worried if he comes home to a bleeding and frustrated Jou. And a worried Yugi wasn't what Jou wanted to top his day off with. His boyfriend could get real clingy at times, not that he minded as it was highly endearing. So, even though he knew he could handle the injury easily – after all, he'd had much worse – he decided to hurry back to his bike and start his way home.

When he got to his bike he dug around in his pocket for the ignition key, plugged it in, and watched his baby roar to life. He straddled the seat and pushed off, soaring through the lit up streets of his familiar Domino. Maybe, just maybe, Honda's love for these metal beasts rubbed off on him a little. The thought made him smile a little and some of the tension in his chest ebbed away. He'd not seen Honda for several months now as the other had enrolled to a University in England along with Ryou. Jou guessed Honda's schoolgirl crush really did pay off in the end.

And in a way, so did his own. He always admired Yugi for his determination and courage. In time, after their dueling adventures ended, that admiration grew into more, possibly love. It'd been hard at first, Yugi suffered from the loss of the Pharaoh considerably more than anyone else and it had taken him a long while to get back to his usual self. Jou could hardly blame him; the Pharaoh had been a part of him for so long, losing him must have been hell. When the Pharaoh left Yugi lost a part of himself that Jounouchi wasn't sure he would ever recover. They plowed through the pain though, together with their friends, leaning on each other for the support they so badly needed. Now they were fine, although their adventures would always leave a lingering shadow over them.

Yugi was the one to ask Jounouchi out, some half a year ago now. They went on dates, did cute couple stuff, eventually moved in together - both so Jounouchi wouldn't have to live with his asshole of a father and so Yugi could get away from the game shop after his grandfather's passing away. That had been another blow; Yugi's grandfather had suffered from a severe heart attack five months back, leaving Yugi devastated and alone in the game shop. Sooner than later he decided that he couldn't stay and signed the shop off to Otogi. He still worked there when University would allow it; for old times' sake.

Both Yugi and Jou were relatively happy save for occasional melancholy swings at the reminders of lost loved ones. They could manage though, as long as they were together.

Jou flexed his aching hand on the handlebar as he neared his apartment block. It was nice and modern though rather dull, and as he rolled his bike into the garage he noted that the evening air seemed to be getting chillier. Winter was approaching fast.

He grabbed his keys and climbed up the stairs that lead to his apartment. In his opinion using the elevator just to get to the second floor was rather wasteful. Once in, he made a beeline straight to the small kitchenette that harboured the medical kit. He grabbed it, plopped down on the futon that doubled as his and Yugi's bed and began treating the wounds. Ok, maybe the apartment wasn't exactly luxurious but it was the most two University students with only part time jobs to support them could afford, and it wasn't too shabby anyway. To Jou it honestly felt more cosy and lived-in this way.

Hissing as the disinfectant seeped into his flesh he flexed his hand a little to get some feeling of adequacy from it, and proceeded to apply gauze and bandages to it. Yugi would be asking questions later but at least he wouldn't have to see the worst of it. With that in thought, Jounouchi sprawled out on the sofa and decided that the perfect way to spend the time his boyfriend would take getting home from his literature class would be with a nice long nap.

* * *

AN: Off to a slow start I guess, but chapters will definitely be getting much longer! Take this as an into if you will. Also, just to eradicate any confusion - this will be a puppyshipping fic, it just needs time to develop (With my current plan Seto appears at the end of chapter 3, if you were wodering). It's my first fanfiction so please be kind! That said, reviews and comments keep me happy, motivated and improving so constructive criticism is very welcome! Also I'm in dire need of beta readers so if anyone is willing to help - I'd be so, so very grateful!


	2. Chapter 2

Jou was woken by the sound of a key rattling around in the lock of the door to their flat. He groaned as the rattling got louder and vowed that he'd fix the damn thing as soon as he got up the next morning. Interestingly, it was only Yugi who ever seemed to have trouble with unlocking it. So, Jou begrudgingly got out of the warm safety of the covers he had dragged onto the futon earlier and trudged over to the door. As he opened it he was met by a rather flustered and frustrated looking Yugi, who was giving the lock a death glare that could easily be mistaken for a pout on his soft features.

Jou couldn't help but let out a giggle as he took Yugi by the arm and dragged him inside with a small greeting and a kiss on the forehead as he swiftly closed the door behind him. Yugi pretended to pout for a second before bursting into feverish giggles.

"Hey." He said as he calmed down and stretched up to press a kiss onto Jounouchi's lips. "I always did tell you that lock despises me." He grinned again and pulled Jou into a hug, trying to leech of off the warmth the blonde constantly radiated – he needed it badly after the cold of the outside world. Jou returned the hug, pulling Yugi closer and resting his head on his shoulder, breathing warm puffs onto his neck.

"I'll get it fixed soon, y'know. I was sorta busy today. Had to see my old man." He whispered, pulling away reluctantly, not wanting to let Yugi go. Yugi sighed and gave him the look that pretty much spelled 'spill it'. Jou smiled at the thought of how much the other truly cared for him, even if it was nothing new by far.

"I'll tell ya what happened in a bit – you should get changed, and meanwhile I'll start heating dinner. 'Kay?"

Yugi huffed a little but obliged, leaving Jou to make his way to the kitchenette and begin the ritual of making microwave dinner. Again, it was nothing fancy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Yugi was home and the world seemed bright.

After several minutes Yugi entered from the hallway and leaned on the doorframe. He observed Jou as he went about cooking the food, taking extra care not to burn it as he had done on many occasions before. It was such an ordinary sight but it still made Yugi smile and his heart beat a little faster. The smile faded rather sharply at the sight of the bandages on his boyfriend's hand. He swore under his breath and walked over to Jou, leaning on the counter next to him and staring into empty space.

"You didn't try to fight him this time did you?" He kept his eyes fixed on the square tiles behind the countertop. Jou took his time setting the food onto the plates in a neat arrangement before turning to Yugi.

"Nah. Just got pissed and punched a wall." Yugi looked up at him then, eyes wide. He disliked violence, always did, but more as of lately. Jou grinned sheepishly. "Well you'll be glad to hear I apologised to it after." He found his uninjured hand rubbing the back of his head in an awkward gesture.

Yugi spared himself a grin.

"It's not the wall I'm worried about Jou. However I am glad you really didn't get into a fistfight with him... So I take it picking up your stuff is gonna have to wait till a later date?" To his surprise a wicked grin found its' way onto Jou's face.

"Yea, I guess ya could say that." Jou's grin only widened at the confused look on Yugi's face. "Remember that old oak I used to sneak up to get into my room past curfew? Well, I'm sure I could use it a few more times." He laughed at his own evil little plan.

"Jou! That's dangerous!" Yugi gasped but couldn't help the few giggles that escaped him.

"You say that but you're laughing yourself aren't ya?" He handed Yugi his plate and made for the futon, Yugi following close behind. He sat down on it cross-legged and Yugi did the same next to him, fumbling around for the TV remote. He finally found it under one of the cushions and turned on some late night talk show, for background noise rather than entertainment. He knew could get enough of that from Jou.

They ate quickly and when they were done they set their plates down on the coffee table to the left of the futon. Yugi scooted over to Jou and laid his head on Jou's shoulder, sighing in relief after a long day of studying and scurrying around town. Gently, Jou moved his arm from under him and started stroking Yugi's hair in circular motions, making Yugi completely melt into him. He lazily eyed the TV for a moment before coming to the conclusion that nothing interesting was going on, and proceeded to ask the other how his day had been.

And so they immersed themselves in pleasant conversation, relaxing completely and forgetting the worries of the day they were leaving behind. Sooner than later Jou realised that they'd need to go to bed, so he switched off the TV and unfolded the futon, laying out the bedding with Yugi's help. He settled down but Yugi continued to sit there, making no move to lie down. There was a distant look in his eyes that worried Jounouchi.

"Yug'?" He called, but Yugi just kept staring into the opposite wall as if in some sort of daze. "Yugi?" He tried again, and this time Yugi snapped out of it and looked completely alert. A light blush rose to his cheeks at the realisation that he'd been staring off into space without responding to Jou.

"Oh, sorry. I was just zoning out a little. It's nothing to worry about." He shifted about uncomfortably; the lie left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't want to deceive Jounouchi but he was scared how the blonde would react once he found out Yugi's plan.

Noticing that something was off Jou decided that if the matter was important enough for Yugi to get so agitated, it was important enough for him to inquire into.

"Yugi, you're obviously worried about something. C'mon, you know you can share anything with me. That's what I'm here for, right?" Jou grinned in hopes of easing the atmosphere, and it seemed to work to some extent as Yugi's shoulders lost their tension and he visibly seemed to unwind.

"Jou…" Yugi began, but he couldn't quite push the words out of his mouth, couldn't quite swallow the lump that seemed to have lodged itself in his throat. He hung his head in defeat, before looking back at Jou as if searching for help.

Jou gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"What's eating away at ya buddy?" Jou kept voice and calm even though seeing Yugi this uncomfortable caused anxiety to bubble up in his chest. Yugi seemed to hesitate once more, before lifting his eyes to gaze right into Jounouchi's.

"Jou, I'm thinking of moving to Egypt to study. Sometime in the next couple of months. I just… I want to go into archaeology after all. Do what gramps did." Yugi finished and watched Jou's reaction carefully.

To say Jou was surprised would be an understatement of its' own kind. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a little, leaving his mouth slightly open. He half expected Yugi to burst out laughing and tell him it was some big joke to see his reaction. Only as he studied the other's face he only saw honestly. The honesty he valued so highly in their relationship. He felt like punching himself for even suggesting that Yugi would pull a prank like that.

"So…You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

Jou shifted over to him and reached out to wrap his arms around Yugi's shoulders, hugging him from behind. He didn't want to ever let go. The warmth he was feeling now might as well be irreplaceable. He sighed and calmed himself. Right now he needed to be rational. For Yugi.

"Archaeology, huh? Always did know you had a knack for the stuff." He muzzled his face into Yugi's shoulder to comfort himself as much as Yugi, and Yugi reached up to mess with his hair.

"Yeah, I guess so," He replied. He knew that Jou was trying to keep calm for his sake. He pulled out of the embrace and turned around to crawl into Jounouchi's lap, hugging him tightly. He wanted to calm his loved one. "I'm planning on leaving for Cairo before the next educational year begins. That would give me a couple of months to settle in before I have to start more serious courses and work. And hey, I'll finally get to see the place I've always wanted to go to." He looked up at Jou, hoping the other would understand. Jou peeked back. He didn't particularly know what to say so he chose to kiss Yugi's brow instead. He watched Yugi peacefully accept the gesture and sighed.

"But Yugi, you can't go all alone. It's dangerous. Who's gonna look after you and make sure you stay out of trouble?" Jou had a worried look in his eyes so Yugi cupped a hand to his cheek in an attempt to dispel it.

"I'll be fine Jou. And hey – you were the one always telling me to man up back when we were kids." He smiled as though the memory warmed him and continued caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "Plus, it's not like I'll be all alone anyway. I did tell you I've gotten into contact with Marik again right? He and his siblings are living in Cairo right now. They've agreed to help me look for a place to live, and his sister has all the best connections for and budding archaeologist! It's the best bit of luck!" Trying his best to sound enthusiastic, Yugi was actually surprised that he managed to make the move sound like a walk in the park. Too bad both he and Jounouchi knew it was going to be far from it. However much promise Egypt held for Yugi, leaving his life in Domino would still be hard. Too many memories tied him to this place.

Meanwhile, Jou fought to supress a shiver that threatened to run up his spine. He couldn't say he held a grudge against Marik but the man wasn't exactly in his good books either. Jou still couldn't quite forget all the trouble he had caused them in Duel City. Yugi on the other hand had no trouble trusting the other, his extremely forgiving nature made it easy.

"Oh,"

Jou struggled with himself not to protest. Then realisation hit him as he grasped the fact that once Yugi left he might not see him for months, maybe years. He'd be the only one in the flat, the only one in the bed at night. Yugi wouldn't be there to hug him after a long day or kiss him goodnight. A horrible feeling of dread grasped his heart and twisted it.

He didn't want him to leave. Yeah, he was worried about Yugi's safety but he was also worried for his own feelings. The thought alone made him feel greedy and inconsiderate. This was an amazing opportunity for Yugi – he'd get to live out his dream. And here Jou was totally ignoring that and instead focusing on his own needs. Yugi needed this, and he needed his support in this. His grandfather's death hurt him so much he hadn't taken a single look at anything to do with archaeology for months; fearful that the memory of Sugoroku would only bring him pain. So why did Yugi want to return to the old hobby now? Further than that, possibly dedicate his whole life to it? Wouldn't that bring pain? Jou threw caution to the wind and voiced his doubts.

"Won't it hurt?"

Yugi instantly knew what Jou had meant. He sighed, slipped off Jou and sat cross-legged facing his friend. This, he knew, was the tough part. It would be difficult for him to express what he meant, why he needed to go. So he levelled his gaze to Jou's and began as best as he could.

"Yes. It will. It'll probably hurt tonnes. I know it will. It will make me remember gramps and it will make me remember Atem. Really though, that's exactly why I want to do it. I don't want them to continue to be painful memories that I hide away for my own comfort. They deserve better than that. I want to overcome my fears and sadness so that one day I can recall them with a smile on my face, like they'd want me to. I need to stop running and be brave Jounouchi, and I need to do it now because if I don't… I never will."

Jou watched Yugi, marvelled at how calm he was. He knew exactly what he was doing. Jou was happy for him. Even the fear of being alone couldn't stop that. Yugi was growing, pushing his boundaries, becoming better. Jou felt a feeling none other than pride begin swelling in his heart. He lunged at Yugi and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in Yugi's chest. Yugi squealed at the sudden action and began laughing as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt light and giddy. Jou really did understand. Only Jou could.

"But Jou, if I leave, would you be ok? Can you look after yourself? I don't want to leave if it hurts you, you know."

Jou stiffened for a second but quickly composed himself.

"It's not gonna be sweet paying for rent on my own but I'm sure Otogi has spare spots available in his office. He did offer me a place a while ago. I'll just have to see if the offer still stands. Other than that, I should be fine." Jou shrugged. Yugi gave him a pointed stare.

"That's not what I mean Jounouchi. What I want to know is: Is your mental wellbeing going to deteriorate any in my absence?"

Jou reeled back in surprise and glanced down to the bed sheet he was now kneading in his unbandaged hand. Just like Yugi to be able to read him like an open book.

"I… I'll be fine. A little lonely at first, but fine. You know I adjust easy." He huffed a little to himself and added, "I just want you to be happy. Don't let me hold you back."

Yugi's eyes went big and watery.

"You idiot! Don't say things like that! You could never hold me back, you're the reason I've gotten this far anyway!" Yugi blushed a little at his own forwardness and looked into the space between Jou's eyes. "I'm gonna use the money my grandfather saved to buy the flight tickets and some kind of apartment to live in. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded for me to use it."

"He'd be overjoyed, Yugi. It would be his greatest happiness that you went in his footsteps and decided to do archaeology too. I'm sure of it." Jou tried to put some enthusiasm into his voice but it still felt empty to him. Yugi was leaving. Jou would be alone. He hated himself for thinking this way but he couldn't force himself into some other train of thought either. So he hid his feelings behind a smile.

"You think so huh? I guess you're right to be honest. Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about using it, though." He looked over to the light which was beginning to hurt his eyes. He was getting rather tired. "Jou? Do you think it would be ok to turn off that light? It's starting to really hurt my eyes." He glanced back at Jou.

Jou absently nodded in confirmation and lay down and furrowed himself into the blanket when the light went off.

"We might as well go to sleep Yugi. It's been a long day for both of us, right?" He popped his head up from under the blanket to look at Yugi, who was standing over on the other side of the futon. Yugi nodded, and climbed into bed. Jou noticed that he was keeping his distance, choosing to stick to his own side of the bed instead of immediately seeking Jou's warm embrace like always. He sighed. Moving over to Yugi, he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled his into a hug.

Neither spoke.

Jou wasn't really unnerved by the silence; he'd rather have it this way. He needed some time to think things through. Yugi was leaving. That meant that almost everyone from his old friendship gang had now left Domino city in search of a better future. Anzu had gone to America for dance classes just after they finished High School. Honda and Ryou went on to College in England shortly after. Shizuka still lived in another city with his mother. Mai was also traveling in America. Otogi stayed in Domino but frequently traveled all over the world to promote his company. Yugi was leaving too now.

That left Jounouchi. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He didn't have some grand plan for the future, no hobby or talent that he could use to get himself places. He was the one left lingering in Domino when everyone else was gone. The thought made him incredibly sad. Suddenly he really didn't want Yugi to leave. Seeing his other friends leave had hurt, but it was okay because he had Yugi by his side. And now that Yugi was going he didn't have anyone to comfort him about the loss. He didn't have anyone to rely on.

Realising that he wouldn't be able hold Yugi in his arms soon, he instinctively tightened his arms, not wanting to let go.

"Jou… What's wrong?" Yugi's voice sounded far off, as if the words were spoken from another room, not in his ear.

He didn't want to let go. But he'd have to.

"Can I ask one thing of you?"

He felt rather than saw Yugi nod his head.

"Could you go… quickly? I don't think I can stand watching you pack for too long."

A silence stretched between them. After several minutes Jou thought that Yugi might never answer, but after a while he shifted a little, and snuggled closer to Jou.

"Yeah. If you want, I could be gone in a week tops. As long as you promise me you'll be okay when I'm gone." Yugi's voice didn't betray a shard of emotion, and Jou felt guilty for asking the question in the first place. He should have kept it to himself. Yugi was hurting too.

"I'll be fine."

Another silence stretched out and Jou felt sure it was hours before Yugi went to sleep, but once he did Jou decided to relish the feeling of him in his arms. He decided that he probably shouldn't hold Yugi like that anymore. It would only bring pain. This would be the last time. So he lay in bed, trying to memorise how Yugi felt in his arms as he began the hearing quiet bird calls which signalled morning. Closing his eyes, he decided it was enough, and began drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

When he awoke he felt numb. His limbs were sluggish and his wounded hand ached along with his head. Jolting as he realised it must be late afternoon, he sprang out of bed, disregarding the weakness in his knees, and walked into the kitchen to check the time on the digital display of the oven. 14:47. He had a social studies class at 4. He needed to shower and get ready.

He briefly wondered where Yugi went before deciding he'd find out once the other returned, and hopped into the shower. He threw the bandages out before running the water in a pleasant warming spray. Some blood seeped down the drain and his hand stung but Jou was quick to disregard it. His fighting nature made sure injuries happened more than enough a few years back, and continued to now, albeit rarer.

Once he'd washed his hair he climbed out, quickly drying himself off. The towel came away red from his hand and he decided it would be a good idea to dress the wound again.

He changed quickly and picked up the first aid kit to apply new bandages to the burning skin on his hand. Their cool freshness and the smooth healing cream eased most of the pain instantly.

When he got back to the living room, he noticed a small suitcase in the corner behind the futon; already half packed with Yugi's belongings. He sure wasn't kidding when he said he would be quick. Jou supposed it was just as well. Even seeing the subtle reminder of the fact that Yugi would soon leave bought a pang of pain to his heart. He needed to get a hold of himself before Yugi returned.

Back in the kitchen he decided that toast was probably all his stomach could handle right then, and set about making his very belated breakfast.

Yugi arrived just as he finished the last piece. He looked around and smiled at Jou, settling in across from him at the small table. He nervously played with the small stack of papers there, bending and unbending the corners as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're going to be late for Social Studies, you know."

Jou shrugged, "I'll be fine. My teacher likes me anyway, I'm sure she can give me some slack once."

The silence from the night before returned then, heavy and suffocating with an edge of awkwardness mixed in. Jou didn't like it but he didn't know how to fill it either.

Yugi saved him from the attempt.

"I bought flight tickets for Saturday." Jou's eyes widened. Only 5 days counting today. Quick was an understatement.

"Wow," he began, but didn't know how to finish. He supposed he did ask for it, but the speed at which Yugi was moving out of his life was astounding. He would be gone this time next week. Life could suck sometimes.

Yet again silence stretched out between them, and Yugi's head sunk. He stared at the table top so intently Jou was surprised the thing didn't set on fire.

"Y'know," He began, but Yugi beat him to it.

"So I guess we aren't going to be dating anymore right?" Jou could see Yugi's cheeks bursting into flame as he continued to face the table top, his gaze softer.

Jou was slightly shocked. He knew the topic would come up but he didn't want to face the conversation that came with it just yet. The apologies and the regret would be too much to handle. He would have to admit that Yugi caught him completely off guard by saying that.

"I guess. It's better for you to concentrate on the important stuff while you're there, you know. Plus people do say long distance relationships often end in tragedy." Jou winked, trying to get Yugi's spirits up. It didn't seem to work. Then, Yugi looked up to him with wide eyes clouded with fear and worry. Jou immediately knew what was coming and dreaded it.

"Jou, I'm sorry." He hung his head back down as if in shame.

In that moment, those words hurt more than anything. Yet both knew they had to be said. Jou sighed and reached over to Yugi's face, putting a finger to his chin and lifting his face.

"Don't be."

They stayed like that a moment before Jou got up to leave. It was ten to four. He really would be late.

"I gotta go now." Yugi absently nodded. "Yugi, please don't feel guilty. I'll be fine. This is something you have to do, and you have my full support behind you. Never doubt that." Yugi looked up at him again then, and this time a genuine smile graced his features.

"Thank you."

Jou left him in the kitchen and got dressed to leave, uttering only a small goodbye as he fled the apartment.

* * *

The days quickly passed and before Jou knew it they were at the airport, saying their goodbyes at the departures gate. The distance had grown larger between them in the past several days, but neither did much about it. They didn't need to anymore.

Jou looked over Yugi's form for what he considered to be the last time for a good while, and held out his hand.

"See ya, Yug'." He mumbled. To his surprise, instead of shaking his hand civilly and saying goodbye back, Yugi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He held him fast when Jou tried to pull away and whispered in his ear.

"Jou, we may not be dating but that doesn't stop you from being my best friend ever. Take care, ok?" He pulled back and smiled at Jou.

And Jou smiled back. Things seemed a little bit better.

"You're right. I'm sorry for actin' all distant and shit. I just didn't know how to react. I'm so glad you're doing what you want though. You of all people deserve it." He grinned and high fived Yugi. "I'll see ya later, Yug'."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to call you every once in a while." He nodded and turned to trudge through the crowds of people to the gate.

Jou was still smiling when Yugi walked through the gate and disappeared from view. By the time he reached the apartment that night to find it empty, as it would be from now on, his smile dispersed.

* * *

AN: Ok so. As promised, I managed to make the chapters longer. I'm actually surprised that I spat this chapter out as fast as I did, but in the future I'm guessing updates will be limited to once a week. Also, this hurt to write. I can't stand making Jou and Yugi sad but it had to be done. I still don't have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes in this chapter you can't blame me completely. :3c Reviews keep me going ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Two months. It'd been two months since Yugi left. As he promised, he would call and check up on Jounouchi every now and then, telling him about his life in Egypt. He told him about how wonderful and hospitable the Ishtars were; how after he couldn't find a secure apartment to stay in they offered him space under their own roof. He told him about how he had finally found a spot on what would be his first dig, and how Marik had offered to come along on it with him. He sounded so happy. Jou would smile into the phone even though his friend couldn't see it, hoping that he sounded just as happy and enthusiastic as Yugi. Really, he was jealous that Yugi could sound so happy.

Over his two months alone he had gone through some of the deepest sadness he had ever felt. The only time he could remember being this sad was when his mother left with his sister when he was a child. Through their first few phone calls Yugi must have caught whiff of Jou's sadness somehow – however hard Jou had tried to hide it, and had kept pestering Jou about what was wrong. Jou knew it was wrong to lie to Yugi, but he just couldn't help it. He felt ashamed of his sadness and jealousy and didn't want Yugi to see what he considered the bad side of himself. So he lied and smiled and said he had a bad day at work, that it was nothing to worry about.

He figured he must have gotten better at lying over the past few years because Yugi believed him. After a while Jou began to completely mask any negative feelings and Yugi didn't bring up his move in their conversations at all. Of course, it was a hard subject to avoid as nearly every topic of conversation would somehow lead to it, but Jou learned to weave around it, or end the conversation before things got too close to home.

Sometimes he'd find himself melancholy after one of these phone calls, alone in his flat, despising himself for being so jealous, so selfish. Other times he wouldn't feel anything for a while, or hollow sense of dread that would envelop and numb his emotions.

Today was one of those days, he realised as he nearly fell out of bed to get to his phone which was placed on the kitchen counter, a whole half-room away from him. He'd put it there after his last night's call from Yugi because he realised that unless he actually got up that morning, he'd fall straight back down into bed. So he stumbled across the room all the while cursing himself for being so cruel till he reached the counter and turned the alarm off. He leant on the counter to steady himself and took a few moments to regain his consciousness.

He felt too tired and weary to even consider clambering under the stinging water of the shower, so instead he popped some bread into the toaster and went back into the living room to fold in the futon and get dressed and ready for his morning class. It was psychology today. He cursed again as he realised as he couldn't be a second late as his teacher was one of those people who would dig nails into your back if you stepped a foot out of line. He popped his jacket on just the toaster rang out to signal the toast was ready.

Slathering butter onto the slices he made a point of calmly sitting down at the table and taking his damn time eating, gathering all the crumbs with his finger and licking them up as he was done. He'd always make sure to have breakfast before he left for the day; it was a bit of a tradition to him, one he was glad for. He believed in the whole 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' thing. Mainly because he couldn't think properly without something filling his stomach - or do anything else for that matter.

He stared into space for several moments before getting up and out of the flat, picking up his bag which was already waiting for him at the door. Locking both locks just in case someone decided to get crafty while he was gone he made his way to the garage. Crime rates, especially robberies and gang activity had been increasing in his neighbourhood, if not most of Domino. Quietly, the underground life in the city was blooming, criminals becoming more and more powerful.

Jou knew he had nothing to worry about. As he straddled his bike and took off towards his University he realised that really he was just glad Yugi wasn't here. He always had a way of pissing the thugs off without ever really doing anything. Maybe it was his small height or weak stature but they always decided to pick on him off all people. The wimps considered him defenceless. Jou was different. He could stand his ground in a fight against 3 people, more if they were sloppy enough. He could protect himself, and really, most gangs wouldn't touch him even now due to the reputation he earned himself back in middle school.

As he sped through the city the cold air bit into his face and gloveless hands, and he was suddenly all the ever more glad the drive from the flat to his university was only ten minutes long. Winter was still going strong so even this late into the morning most streetlamps were on to provide much needed light. He parked his bike in one of the free spaces on the university's parking lot and sped off down the main hall and out the other side of the building, making his way towards the science wing. Swiping out his phone he noted that it was three to ten and sighed his relief before turning his phone to silent. At least he wouldn't be late.

When he reached his classroom he noted that the teacher still wasn't there, and took a seat nearly all the way at the back of the class. Hushed murmurs filled the classroom and when he listened closer he realised that some of them were almost panicked, whispered quickly and sharply among his peers as if they were passing along grave secrets. He tried to zone in on the conversation the girls two desks ahead of him were having but he could barely catch even snippets of it due to their hushed tones.

Jou quickly got fed up of even trying to understand what was going on, concluding that it couldn't be important enough to bother him and sank his head onto the worn surface of the desk. He felt tired even though technically he'd slept a full nine hour at least. Maybe he shouldn't have forgotten to drink his coffee before leaving the flat. It was too late now. He remained in a dream like daze until he heard the chair next to him scrape against the floor, and felt the dull thud of someone landing on it. He chanced a peek at the person next to him and realised it was one of the classmates who he had befriended, a sociable man called Hiro.

Hiro noticed his glance and waved to him, grinning.

"Good morning Jounouchi. How was the nap?" He grinned wider and sat back in his chair, unloading his bag of his textbooks and notepads. Jou grimaced for a second and leant back in his chair, stretching his arms back above his head until he felt his shoulder joints crack.

"T'was good. Not sure what kinda luck I'm in though for teach to not have come in and busted my ass for it. Where's she at anyway?" He glanced around the class just to make sure that the teacher really wasn't there. Indeed, she was still absent.

"I'm not sure. It's already 20 minutes into the lesson but she's nowhere to be seen. I'm probably the lucky one considering I'm so late. I just saw a bunch of other girls leave, apparently they're taking advantage of that 'if the teacher is over 15 minutes late the class is free to leave' thing. I'm pretty sure if Mrs. comes back to find them missing they're gonna be in for hell later." All the while he talked Hiro arranged his belongings on the desk, taking care to line his books up to the edge of the table and lay out his colour assorted pens in a neat row.

"Duh, she'll probably assign them twice the amount of 'catch up work' as everyone else. Gotta wonder though, is she really gonna show up? I mean I've seen her be late, what? Not one time in two years?" Hiro stifled a giggle as Jou threw his arms up in emphasis of the teacher's weirdness. "Y'know sometimes I'm sure she only turns up for work because she enjoys torturing us."

"True. And that essay she set us last term? 10 whole pages of pure pain and suffering. I bet she didn't even mark them." Hiro was actually laughing now and Jou joined with a giggle of his own. Then he remembered the heavy atmosphere in the class from earlier and decided that Hiro would be the best person to ask about the strange whispers going round. He calmed himself and looked straight over at Hiro, catching his attention.

"Hey, uh, y'know I've seen a lot of people whispering around this morning. Ya got any idea of what's going on? It's sorta creepy and I don't wanna be left out the loop if it's bad." He shifted as Hiro's eyes widened a little and the man took several solid seconds to reply.

"You didn't see it on the news? I figured you just didn't want to dampen your mood by mentioning it or something. Apparently some gangs had a shoot off in a nearby neighbourhood yesterday. Several bystanders got killed, as well as a bunch of gang members. There were a lot of people injured. Tension is high between the police and those gangs right now. We're being advised to stay at home during night time and away from dodgy areas and all that. Just watch the news tonight, I'm sure they'll be discussing it in detail." Jou listened intently to everything Hiro said and leant forward, cradling his head in his hands.

"Damn. I suppose I knew that gang activity was thriving but I didn't think that it would go this far… it's rather sudden of them to just do something this major considering the biggest shit they were getting involved in just a week or so ago was theft and dealing drugs…" He sighed and once again thanked the fact that Yugi wasn't in town. Jou looked back up at Hiro. "You know anyone who got caught up in this mess?"

Hiro's eyes widened just a fraction but he shook his head. "No. Still, the whole situation is awfully close to home. I think I'm gonna be careful moving around past sun down. Which is a bitch in this weather. It gets dark at like midday." Hiro settled himself in his seat. Jou noticed the rigid curve of his shoulders but didn't delve further. It was starting to get obvious to him that Hiro didn't much like this subject.

The two slowly drifted away from the topic and by the time a sub arrived and told them that their teacher couldn't make it today they had already started joking around and talking about brighter things. As they were free to go they rushed out with the rest of the students, and Jou checked his phone for the time, hoping he hadn't wasted too much time by staying around in the classroom. Maybe he should have left before like those girls had. He noticed he had an unread message and wondered how he'd missed the phone vibrating in his pocket. He waved goodbye to Hiro as he stood aside the entrance of the science wing to read it.

[Otogi:

hey jounouchi ;) i got back today. i need to speak 2 u so come by the shop k

]

Otogi usually didn't contact him through his personal number. He'd always just catch him hustling around at work in the Black Crown if he needed him.

Jou frowned. And here he was thinking he'd snatched himself some free time. Whatever Otogi wanted to discuss had better be real important.

Already heading out to the entrance he typed a quick reply.

[ Otogi:

be there in 10

]

* * *

Turns out Otogi simply wanted to have a friendly catch up chat and possibly get some gossip he'd missed out on while in America. Mostly he was looking for gossip.

Jounouchi spent a large portion of the conversation trying to weigh up the pros and cons of strangling Otogi right then and there.

Otogi must have caught some of the intent through his expression because next thing he heard was a bribing - "And oh yeah, I have a business meeting in a good restaurant today. I figured it would be a waste going there without actually getting any food after so want to come along with me? I'll pay, of course." If Jou wasn't mistaken Otogi's eyes looked almost pleading.

However, this put a new twist on things. He practically beamed and his hands found their way behind his head in a welcome gesture.

"Damn Otogi you're not after my heart now are ya?!"

Otogi gave a smile of his own. "Don't I already have it Jou?" He shaped his features into a mock pout before snickering.

They talked a while longer then, Jou with a considerably lighter heart and Otogi with a smirk of his own, before Jou had to depart for another class. At least Child Care classes came easy to him. He figured his day was finally looking up.

* * *

He was right about Child Care being a whizz, at least. The stuff came naturally to him so lessons always seemed to just fly by. However by the time he was back at Black Crown, dressed in his signature 'classy' outfit (a red shirt donned in a black tux with black pants) the streetlights were long on and the sky was darkening rapidly.

"Hey." He waved over at the approaching Otogi just after he secured his bike in an employee parking spot behind the store itself. "Ya giving us a ride there or what?"

"Of course." Otogi waved back lazily, spinning a set of glistening keys round his finger. "I did offer didn't I? Only makes sense." He himself was also wearing a tux, though a newer looking one than Jounouchi's own.

He unlocked his car and they both got in.

"So what's the meet 'bout anyway? Ya only got back today so it must be urgent." Jou's eyes wandered over to the window and explored the familiar streets of Domino as they drove uptown into the less residential area, towards the centre of the city.

"It's about a new video game concept they want our contribution in, apparently. Though I have to admit I don't have even a vague idea as to what it might be. That's what the meeting is for." Otogi spoke without taking his eyes off the road even once. Noticing, Jou allowed himself a second of light relief – this was much better than a lot of the driving he'd seen in his peers. Especially Mai. Getting into a car with her behind the wheel was probably a self-proclaimed death sentence. He had to hand it to her though – she knew how to get places fast, even if a bit recklessly.

Realising he'd been silent for an odd while he racked his brain for a reply. Nothing good came.

"Weird." Was what he settled for in the end, and continued to gaze out the window as some of the poshest streets in the city went by. "We ain't going to some super high class restaurant are we? I don't think I can handle the pressure of using all those fancy forks 'n' stuff."

"No. Actually, I suppose. Just copy what I do."

Jou considered.

"Hmmmm, who says I'm gonna be ordering the same as you huh?" His nose wrinkled and he raised an eyebrow is exaggeration, even though Otogi wasn't gonna look away from the road and he was still staring out the window.

"My wallet." Came the curt reply.

Damn. The place _was_ posh.

Then Otogi steered into a parking spot on the side of the street.

"It's here." He said and climber out, Jou following close behind.

Considering they were on a street full of classy restaurants at a busy time of the evening (even if it was a Tuesday night) getting a parking spot should have been a problem. Yet it wasn't. Lucky.

Jou absently strolled into the restaurant after Otogi, ogling around as Otogi placed the reservation to their table. The place was grand. The walls were a warm peach while the borders and the edges the ceiling were pure white. The room had at least a dozen walls, each corner held up by a large pillar, carved roses weaving down from the base to the full height of each one. Above the room rose an extravagant glass dome, the steel frame which connected each triangular piece of glass a neat, shining gold. The night sky was clear through the glass, though a fleeting reflection of the tables and activities below could be seen. Many lights were placed around the walls, and a great gold chandelier hung from chains in the middle of the room.

"Damn." He whistled under his breath.

The place gave off such a classy vibe that Jou felt almost uncomfortable being there.

Then again, he was only there for the food. He'd just sit quietly through the discussion and offer Otogi his advice when the second party was gone.

They followed a waitress to a booth on the far side of the room and got settled on one side. Jou glanced over at Otogi, the gesture not going unappreciated.

"He should be here in a few minutes at most, probably less." There was an odd smirk on Otogi's face.

"Who's 'he'? I thought there were gonna be like, a team of people or something." Jounouchi put his arms on the table and lay his head on them, eyeing Otogi questioningly.

Otogi, the bastard, remained silent and seemed to be looking at something on the other side of the room.

"O~to~giiiii." The blonde raised an eyebrow and closed an eye for good measure. "Who the hell is 'he'?"

When Otogi didn't reply once more he closed his eyes and shook his head, preparing himself to wrench it out of his friend when a loud thud rocked through the table, causing him to hit his temple on his watch and groan in pain. Fuck this.

He looked up ready to give someone a well due chewing out to find a familiar face smirking down at him. A face he'd wanted to tear apart most of his teenage years. Still did, apparently. Double fuck this.

"Hello, mutt." The overly arrogant tone made him want to sandpaper his ears.

He should have strangled Otogi while he had the chance.

"The hell Kaiba?! That's not how you fuckin' greet someone ya damn prick." He was tempted to wave his fist about for good measure yet remained painfully aware that the posh ass restaurant was not the best place to make a scene. Jou leant back with a huff and a large scowl, crossing his arms and a leg over the other. This was ridiculous.

"I'd have rather thought it was a greeting worthy of a dog." He sat down, taking his briefcase off the table and placing it next to himself. His sneer was so sour Jou was pretty sure it was practically acidic.

Some people never changed.

The glares and cold indifference Jou could put up with. The dog jokes, alas, he could not.

"Drop the dog shit moneybags, those insults got old so long ago I'm not sure I could even remember that far back."

Kaiba eyed him before another sneer took over his features. "You know-"

"So, Kaiba, we should really get done with the formalities now and begin to discuss the project, right?" Otogi was stretching his hand across the table to Kaiba. Kaiba gave it a second of consideration before shaking it.

Jou could already tell his evening wouldn't end well.

* * *

Okay so I'm pretty sure I won't ever finish this story completely. Maybe add a couple more chapters on but it's just not getting finished. I feel like it's super cliche and just... it's been written time and time again by others. Also I should probably apologise about the really big update gaps. That's gonna happen a lot. I am the king of irregular updating. I'm still gonna be writing oneshots and stuff though but... I'm not sure about longer stories.

Also I just don't feel like I'm characterising the characters well enough here, which is a shame because they deserve so much better. They're all just too bland and not individual enough... I hope to put more care into the characters of my future stories.


End file.
